It is a common and popular practice to use beads to ornament hair. This practice is usually performed by putting beads in the hair manually or putting foil around the hair and stringing beads over the foil. Another method that has been used is threading beads over a needle with a loop of string attached, passing the bead over the string, and then threading the hair through the loop. The beads are then backed over the loop and onto the band of hair.
Manual hair beading, however, is time consuming. The string method is hard to use because of its high degree of flexibility, and the needle is hazardous and not suitable for small children.
Another problem associated with hair beading is retaining the beads on the hair. A rubber band wrapped around the hair, a small hair clip or the like may be used for this purpose, but all detract from the beauty of the hair beads and are difficult to use.
There is desired a hair bead stop and improved method for beading hair in which the beads are retained on the hair with such a hair bead stop.